1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical contacts and, more specifically, to a crimp terminal for surface mounting on a printed circuit board and method of securing wire to same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deformable electrical contacts have been well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,244 to Klein teaches that sleeves for connection to a wire by crimping have been known at least as early as 1942. This patent discloses a use of a compression sleeve, an internal stop being provided to arrest the wire beyond a certain point and then the sleeve is crimped, such as by means of a crimping tool. This sleeve is not designed for surface mounting. A similar sleeve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,741 to Dibner, which is additionally provided with ribs or textured inner surfaces.
A further device for splicing lines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,385 to Klopfer. Here, the sleeve is provided with a series of axially displaced apertures so that the wire has room to expand by flow of material, and become deformed evidently with the intention of increasing the retention forces on the wire.
A method of creating a seal on a wire in a metal tube is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,305 to Bolttcher, the tube being mounted on a printed circuit board by a through hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,145 to Chen et al. discloses a flexible crimp terminal. However, this terminal is an open terminal FIG. 4 illustrates the manner in which this terminal crimps wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,909,051 to Noble teaches a coupling or terminal contact for attaching a transmission line to a circuit board. However, this terminal has a split upper side and is provided with a jacket or other similar material that is preferably color coded for ready identification. Once the end of the wire is inserted into the terminal it can be crimped such as by a use of a punch. Opposing pincers are used that can access the terminal both from the top as well as through an aperture in the circuit board adjacent to the central region of the tube portion. Evidently, this arrangement is required to provide the desired deformation while avoiding damage to the integrity of the attachment leads soldered to the circuit board. Because leads are used and inclined downwardly, the coupling is elevated above the circuit board and the lower pincer is required to allow pressure to be applied to the contact without forcing the connector downwardly, as this might damage the soldered connections at both axial ends of the device between the leads and printed circuit board (“PCB”). Thus, while the leads are soldered to the PCB, the body of the connector is not but is elevated above the top surface of the PCB.
Another device is illustrated in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0230148 dated on Oct. 20, 2005 to Sinnett et al. This publication discloses a lead connected to a printed circuit board by physically compressing or pinching the lead between the crimping surfaces the terminal being filled with a material that serves as a distributor of mechanical forces. It is not clear how the terminal is attached to the printed circuit board, the patent simply suggesting that the component is connected to the board.